yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoken Otake
Routine 7:00-7:10: Arrives to school and changes her shoes 7:15-8:00: Plants stuff 8:00-8:10: Goes to class 8:30-1:00: Attends class 1:10-1:22: Plants stuff 1:24: Goes to her class 1:30-3:30: Attends class 4:00-6:00: Goes to club activity/Attends club activity. Personality She is Heroic. If a camera is pointed at her, she will give a suspicious look. If she witnesses murder, she will try to apprehend the player, which results in the struggle minigame. If she wins, the player will get the APPREHENDED Game Over. If she loses, the player will stab her in the forehead, killing her. She's also very very workaholic. She won't rest until her work is done. Relationships Canon Rainbow 6: Gets along with them very well. Oka: She thinks that Oka is weird. Fanon Umehara Sisters: Hates them. Murasaki Toriyou: Likes her as a friend. Trivia This OC belongs to Copper Kun 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ** Shoken Otake ** When is your birthday? ** 07/21/2001 ** Your blood type? ** AB- ** Please tell us your three sizes? ** What? ** Tell us about your family composition. ** It's really great. Even tho my family is HUGE. ** What's your occupation? ** I'm a student at Akademi High. ** Your favourite food? ** Vegetables. ** Favourite animal? ** I don't have any favourite anymal. ** Favourite subject? ** Maths. ** Dislike subject? ** Biology. ** Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ** Nope. ** Do you enjoy school? ** The only thing I enjoy is the gardening club. ** Are you in any school clubs? ** Well, yes. Gardening Club. ** What's your motto? ** "Work hard, yolo" ** Your special skill? ** Gardening. ** Tell us about your treasure? ** What treasure?? ** Describe yourself in a single word? ** Hardworking. ** Your forte? ** I can plant trees very fast. ** Your shortcomings? ** Sometimes I don't even relax. ** Places in your memories? ** When I was planting stuff for the first time. ** What is your favourite drink? ** Tomato juice. ** How good can you swim? ** I don't swim. ** Your timing in 50-meter race? ** Probably 8 mins? ** Your hobby or obsession? ** I kinda have an obsession: over-working. ** Disliked food? ** Anything related to sugar. ** Anything you want most currently? ** To be a farmer. ** Afraid of heights? ** Nope. ** Dislike thunder? ** Yes, I do. ** Rainy or sunny? ** Rainy. I want to my plants grow. ** Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ** I use pencil. ** What do you eat for breakfast? ** A salad. ** Do you believe in ghosts? ** No. Who would do that? ** Can you play any musical instruments? ** Nope. I can't ** Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ** Outdoor. ** Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ** No, even tho I have a sister. ** Do you have a cellphone? ** Yup. ** How long is your commute to school? ** Do you have more friends than most? ** Your favourite sports? ** How good can you cook? ** Favourite colours? ** Anything you can never forgive? ** How tall are you? ** Shoe size? ** Your dreams? ** Do you have any marriage desires? ** Do you dislike hot drinks? ** Do you like bitter coffee? ** Bed time? ** Wake up time? '''. ** '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ** Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ** Do you have any tips on losing weight? ** Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ** Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ** Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ** Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ** What's the name of your school anthem? ** What's your favourite flower? ** What's your favourite saying? ** What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ** What comes to mind when you think about spring? ** And summer? ** What about fall? ** And then the winter? ** If you had a time machine, where would you go? ** Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ** What's your allowance? ** Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ** What are your hobbies? ** Tell us your weight. ** What are you capable of? ** What do you wear when you go to bed? ** Has anyone ever asked you out? ** If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ** Tell us about your daily routine. ** What is something you always carry with you? ** Western food? Japanese food? ** How do you commute to school? ** What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ** What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ** Where are you living right now? ** What kind of place is it? ** What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ** What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ** Do you like roller coasters? ** How's your eyesight? ** What's your favourite holiday? ** What job do you have in school? ** What do you do in your freetime? ** How long do you study every day? ** Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ** What do you do on the weekends? ** If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ** Are the school rules really strict? ** What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ** How many friends do you have? ** Do you take any detours when you go home? ** Are you interested in any actors? ** What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Category:1st Years Category:Heroic Category:Gardening Club Category:Females Category:Hard-working Category:Copper Kun's OCs Category:OCs Category:Students